creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 March 2015
09:32 Nie ma. 09:32 lel 09:32 znalazłem mocną strzelbę 09:33 ale słabą 09:35 o/ 09:35 o/ 09:35 Cube! 09:35 no hey 09:35 Odwołujemy Karu :3 09:35 o/ 09:35 o/ 09:35 what? nie, nie odwoływać, ja nie będę wchodził co dzień 09:35 o/ o/ 09:36 Witaj Bocie Kostki, kim jesteś?:) 09:36 o/ 09:36 Wszak widzę, że masz gwiazdkę 09:36 hej Kaszub 09:36 Hej 09:36 a nie 09:36 * BooneDeath płacze 09:36 Karu 09:36 to najlepsza osoba na CP 09:36 Cube 09:37 Ja byłem starym adminem Panem Kostką (stary biurokrata, to dzięki mnie CW jest takie jakie jest, zabrałem sb uprawnienia biurola w maju 09:37 2014 09:37 Co było błędem 09:38 wiem, ED się za bardzo rządziła i nie potrafiła administrować 09:38 jj 09:39 Witam tych co przyszli. 09:39 hey 09:40 Kostka nie no ED aż tak Zła nie była xD 09:40 wiem, ale nie potrafiła tak adminować jak ja 09:40 mhm 09:42 pan cube :> 09:42 Czuję się samotna D: 09:42 grasz w osacza? 09:42 nie 09:42 nie gram 09:43 w osu? gram :P 09:43 Jaki lvl? 09:43 jakie mapy grasz? 09:43 HHAHAH 09:43 szybkie dosyć? 09:43 choć muszę sb kupić tableta do osu 09:43 Ta synhronizacja xD 09:43 o/ 09:43 myszka, maks normal 09:43 uuu 09:43 Piniak słyszy 09:43 Piniak wejdzie xD 09:43 chodź zagrać na multi 09:43 Ja też gram (lf) 09:43 Nico Nico Douga 09:43 Zaraz. 09:43 Ja gram z Iwatą, wait 09:43 zara 09:43 Wypracowanie samo się nie napisze. 09:44 http://kwejk.pl/obrazek/2262667/soviet-space-marines.html (lf) 09:45 Dopiero co chipsy otworzyłem, a już zjadłem większość D: 09:45 ja zjadłam całą paczkę sushi 09:45 Czy ktoś powiedział OSU?! 09:45 Sushi 2015-2015 * 09:45 Cube xD 09:45 Osu. 09:45 C: 09:45 ktoś wie może, jak się nazywa ten program w necie, co zmienia litera na odbicie lustrzane 09:45 Osu. 09:45 Osu! World Cup 2015 jest 09:45 http://kwejk.pl/obrazek/2129906/przejdz-na-ciemna-strone-mocy.html xD 09:46 Idziemy derpy 09:46 jest? muszę obejrzeć, WoobWoofWolf do boju! polacy górą! 09:46 http://kwejk.pl/obrazek/2129883/co-widzi-krzeslo.html (jackie) 09:46 ŻARTUJE XD 09:46 Japonia dawać popalić tym lewackim gupkom! 09:46 Japonia górą! 09:46 (all!) 09:47 no weź, już myślałem, że obejrzę polaka #1 w osu co koksi na ekstremach :P 09:47 Kostka 09:47 Wczoraj był na Osu #1 09:47 Polacy górą! WoobWoofWolf do boju! 09:47 Was? 09:47 Adam on wciąż jest #1 09:47 Oweca już była. 09:47 Polska ma 2 miejsce. 09:47 Wcześniej był #2 ;) 09:47 what? 09:47 Nooo. 09:47 A kto ma pierwsze, pinia? 09:47 to gramy w tego osacza? :p 09:48 Adam parę tygodni temu patrzyłem i był #1 09:48 O kurde, nie pamiętam. 09:48 raven 09:48 hmmm 09:48 mhm 09:48 Nie Korea chyba. 09:48 ja na no-failu pogram XD 09:48 chwila nawet go nie odpaliłem xd 09:48 To ja zagram jedną mapę, i do wypracowania wracam. 09:48 Pinia 09:48 nazwa "banany" 09:48 haslo 1234 09:48 Japonia da popalić tym kwadratowokółkowym 09:48 a co jeśli mistrzem osu w Korei jest Chip-Chan? 09:48 XD 09:49 Ej, ja zaraz dołączę do Was, tylko sobie zagram parę mapek na insane. 8D 09:49 XD To teraz wiadomo czemu cały czas w domu przesiaduje (lf) 09:49 ;-; 09:49 souris polak WoobWoofWolf jest #1 09:49 Sou, kiedyś był Ciasteczkowy. 09:49 Był #1 09:49 myślałąm ze to anglik 09:49 Ale przestał grać. 09:49 Idk czemu. 09:49 z/w 09:49 Pinia z grubej rury na insane jedzie 09:50 57 lvl. 8D 09:50 ja jako tako na normalu jade 09:50 tear rain 09:50 udało mi sie pierwszy raz bez no-faila 09:50 (chg) 09:50 (y) 09:50 pfff...ja wczoraj na HR i No Faila miałem SS (lf) 09:50 JEST OSU TAIKO WORLD CUP 09:51 JEST WORLD CUP LUDZIE 09:51 ODZIEMY DERPY 09:51 Wczoraj miało być SS, ale znajomy zadzwonił do mnie na skype'ie. >.< 09:51 IDZIEMY* 09:51 Gram w taiko. :v 09:51 Znaczy, już teraz nie. 09:51 wbijaj piniek 09:51 Moment. 09:52 a co to znaczy taiko? 09:52 bo ja idk 09:52 tryb gry w osu 09:52 aha 09:52 można tam grać na no-fail? 09:52 XD 09:53 taa. 09:53 jak można to ide 09:53 to znaczy, chyba 09:53 ale my gramy normalny tryb 09:53 i wygram dla Japonii World Cup 09:53 *derp* 09:54 pinia (ping) 09:57 Błon, ping 09:58 ja, 09:58 :_: 09:58 09:59 skąd wgl ten nick? :) 09:59 jaki nick? 09:59 10:00 Siema 10:00 o/ 10:00 Siema Rycerz 10:00 Poprawiałem właśnie babole w nowych pastach 10:00 i stwierdzam że ortografia to nauka obca na tej wiki 10:00 piniakolada (ping) 10:01 Nie dla mnie. 10:02 Hej o/ 10:02 czemu mi się avatar w osu nie zmienia? 10:02 lagi 10:03 masz 10:03 Jak ja kocham lagi 10:03 to co teraz? 10:03 chyba restart powinen pomóc 10:03 albo zagranie paru map 10:03 siema Kyu o/ 10:03 okej 10:04 o/ 10:04 Hej Rycerz 10:04 a na no-failu też mażna? 10:04 można* 10:04 skąd mam wiedzieć to są lagi 10:04 tego nie ogarnies 10:04 Piniakolada 10:05 z.w 10:06 Nio? 10:06 hej Kuro i wszyscy 10:06 siema painto 10:06 Hej Karu 10:06 Piniak gramy 10:06 Osu. 10:06 Chodź do nas na osu. 10:06 banany 1234 10:06 My ze Zbyszkiem gramy w Lola 10:07 i daję jej postacie ;> 10:07 Eeeej! D: 10:07 Żale. 10:07 No chodź do nas 10:07 2-3 mapki i gram z Wami. 10:07 i na skype 10:08 Nie mogę na skype. 10:08 MAM C 10:08 MAM C JEST 10:08 ;-; 10:08 (CHG) 10:08 lel 10:08 k 10:08 Pierwsze C w życiu 10:08 a ja miałem SS na HR. 10:08 Bez No-Faila (chg) 10:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0TOZPaC-3Y 10:08 nie to lel 10:09 http://screenshooter.net/101970335/ygnuemw 10:09 o to 10:09 o wtf 10:09 No-fail 10:09 ;_; 10:09 Już idę do Was na LoLa. 10:09 XD 10:09 a mi w grze nie pokazało że mam NF 10:09 więc grajta. 10:09 Rycerz, na osu chcesz? 10:09 głupie osacze 10:09 commando coś ty najlepszego wysłał xd 10:09 narazie nie 10:09 co ja robię 10:09 hymn karaczana 10:10 swoje wyniki poprawię 10:10 na C 10:10 a jak będę miała A albo S 10:10 to lecę 10:11 i będę najszczęśliwszym noobem na osu 10:12 (BB) 08:44 * Sajko6622 rzuca Nowej popkorna 08:45 ktoś chce na multi osacza bo musze lvl dobić. 08:45 * Noworoczna łapie ;w; 08:45 Ja chcę! 08:45 Ale musze posprzątać biurko... mandarynki i te sprawy 08:45 Kurde,skąd w tym popcornie wziął się sztuczny kwiatek? (mindblow) 08:46 Wieczne lagi życia 08:46 banany 08:46 we are computer heroes 08:47 . 08:48 o/ 08:48 o/ 08:50 Siema GArden 08:50 Siema Rycerz 08:52 Garden 08:52 Yes? 08:52 czemu jak daje zakładkę administracja to mnie tam nie ma zapisanego ? 08:52 Ponieważ jakoś zawsze zapominam żeby to ogarnąć. 08:52 Jutro to zrobię. 08:53 Przynajmniej w Szablon:Administracja jesteś. 08:53 Spoko :P 2015 03 07